carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Koningsberg Palace
Koningsberg Palace is the building where the Congress of Brunant meets. It is one of the oldest buildings in Koningstad Centrum and formerly served as a royal palace. History Koningsberg Palace was built in 1731 as a stately home for King Marten I in Koningstad Centrum. Work had begun in 1726 and it took 5 years to finish. The Royal Family used this as a retreat but by the 1760s had outgrown it. Work began on the Realpaleis and this would not be used again. During James Carrington's invasion in 1784, the palace was seized by his men and partly destroyed. The government hired Franco-Brunanter architect Alexandre Le Maitre to redesign and renovate the building (in 1788). But there were many issues, as Carrington's government wanted a simple renovation and Le Maitre wanted a full redesign. By 1796 the palace was still under construction and the government had spent an unnecessary Th. 44, 650,000 in construction cost and Le Maitre's wages. He was fired in 1797 and construction sped up. After extensive renovations, it was finally finished in 1803. The total costs were about Th. 49,000,000 and the government had taken up a huge debt in the process. That year the building became the meeting place of congress, which they would occupy to this date. Beginning in 1927, people were allowed to visit the palace and see its rooms. After September 11 this was briefly suspended but since 2003 they have returned, albeit with increased security. Interior Senate Chambers The Senate Chambers was one of the few rooms from the palace to have survived the destruction in 1784. It features unique handpainted and decorated tiles on the floor, and is considered the most valuable room in the building. House of Representative The House Chambers is where the 50 representatives of congress meet. This room was designed by Le Maitre and features dark and heavy colors and lots of drapes. Green room The Green Room is one of the original chambers of the palace. It was used as a room of repose for the King and his family. From 1802-1813 it served as the Supreme Court before it moved to its own building. Since then it has served as a reception room and antechamber to the senate. Blue room The Blue Room served as a meeting place for the king's minister from the 1730s to the late 1790s. It was later taken as an antechamber to the House chambers. Congressional library The Library was founded in 1836 and it had a tiny collection of 600 books. In 1839 president Hendrik Neyt sold his collection of 2,117 books, documents and medieval bibles to congress for 12.5 thalers. Since then the library has expanded to include 208,000 documents, books and artifacts of historic significance. The collection includes medieval Bibles, antique Korans, ancient globes and a very old copy of The art of war by Sun Tzu. The library forms a part of the National Library. In 1991 the library was opened to the public for the first time. They must have a special library card and are not allowed to retire anything. Second floor The second floor includes a variety of rooms used by the royal family, including the Red room and Yellow room. Visiting Koningsberg Palace People are allowed to visit the palace from Monday to Sunday, 10:00-18:00. Tours take place every half hour and are free of charge, but people must register at the palace visitors center. The tour On the first floor, one can visit the Green room, Blue room. the Senate chambers (when not in use), House chambers (when not in use) and the Congressional library. In the second floor, one can visit the Prime Minister's office and the galleries (where paintings of monarchs and statues of presidents and PM's are found. Here one can also see the former royal dining room and other rooms formerly used by the royal family. Visitors center The visitors center was built from 1989-1992. It is located underground and is accessible from the north entrance (the south entrance is reserved for congress members, staff and foreign dignitaries. Here there is a small exhibition showcasing the history of the building and of Brunant's government. One will also find the gift shop and restrooms. Gallery Koningsberg Palace 2.jpg Koningsberg Palace visitors center.jpg|Exhibits at visitors center Red Room.jpg|Red Room Yellow Room.jpg|Yellow Room Category:Koningstad Centrum Category:Palaces Category:Libraries Category:Government buildings Category:Royal residences Category:Senate Category:House of Representatives